Facing it together
by Dinorider15
Summary: It's a brave new world for Calypso, what will lie ahead? All Leo knows is that he's gonna be there by Calypso's side every step of the way.
1. Facing it Together

Hey, so this is my first ever fanfic so don't expect it to be good because I certainly don't. Any feedback is appreciated since I'm really new to writing and everything. This is a Caleo oneshot set right after the end of Blood of Olympus where Leo and Calypso fly off on the back of Festus away from Ogygia. Its complete fluff but i felt like writing it. Without further ado here is my first fanfic, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus or any of the characters in them. They are the creation of Rick Riordan and him alone.

* * *

Leo wasn't known for making graceful landings and with a girl like Calypso behind him he certainly didn't want to disappoint. The dragon tumbled down for an emergency landing somewhere along the shores of Mexico's east coast. Festus crashed down into the grass leaving a path of destruction as he slowed down to a stop. Leo and Calypso were thrown forward off the dragons back landing side by side.

'I really need to work on your brakes buddy' Leo said rubbing his head.

He turned to see Calypso standing up and staring at the new world she just crashed into.

'You okay, sunshine?' asked a concerned Leo.

Calypso didn't answer as she gazed across the landscape in awe. Leo figured that after a few millennia stuck on the same island she might be a little thunderstruck at seeing the outside world again and how everything had changed.

To Leo's surprise Calypso started to laugh and grabbed his hand pulling him off into the grasslands. Leo couldn't help but join in with her, grinning as she sprinted off wanting to explore everything she laid her eyes on. Every now and then she would stop and stare incredulously at something, asking Leo what it was. Leo tried his best to answer her but to be fair he didn't know what half these things were either.

Eventually they rested by a small pond, not too far away from Festus that they couldn't get back but still a respectable distance away. The water glistened revealing the reflection of the pair in the water, which occasionally rippled as fish and frogs surfaced. A gentle breeze blew through the air as the sun made its way down to the horizon. The intoxicating smell of cinnamon filled Leo's nose and Leo couldn't think of anything sweeter.

'Thank you, Leo' Calypso said, sighing happily.

'Hey, don't thank me Festus did the flying' Leo replied humbly.

'I don't suppose Festus just so happened to come across my island though, did he?'

'I may have given him a few nudges in the right direction' he admitted.

Calypso laughed gently and leaned over kissing Leo. Despite his lack of experience Leo was pretty certain that was the best kiss of all time. She pulled back and rested her head against Leo's shoulder for a while, content to just sit by the pond next to him. After a few minutes he turned to see Calypso frowning, her eyebrows knitted in worry (which Leo thought was possibly the cutest thing ever).

'What's the matter? I don't smell that bad do I?' Leo asked.

'You do smell pretty bad' she mocked.

'Hey!'

The corners of her mouth tugged upwards slightly but her expression turned sad and nervous once more.

'I've been away from the world a long time, Leo, everything's new and different. Do I really belong here?' Calypso said.

'Are you kidding? You'll fit right in at camp Half-Blood, they'll absolutely adore you, and trust me this is coming from the expert at not fitting in.'

'But so much has changed. The gods have moved on but I remained on Ogygia, isolated and alone.'

'Well one thing I can tell you is that I'll be by your side the whole time.'

'Promise?' Calypso pleaded.

'Promise.' said Leo confidently.

As cheesy as it sounded Leo meant it wholeheartedly. He knew that whatever he and Calypso shared was worth fighting for and if that meant staying by her side till the day he died (again) then Leo was only happy to oblige. Calypso shook her head and smiled.

'Leo Valdez, you certainly are something.'

'Something handsome' Leo said wiggling his eyebrows.

'Don't push it' she said, punching him on the arm jovially.

The two began to walk back to Festus and get him repaired for another flight, they're fingers interlaced content knowing that whatever they faced in the future, they faced together.

* * *

Well that was my first attempt at writing a fanfic. Hope it wasn't too sappy and cliché. I know its not and overly popular pairing but to each their own. Please review and whatever so i can figure out if what I'm writing is actually worth anything.

Good day.


	2. Foundations

Here I am again, because 14 is too low and 16 is too high it's Dinorider15! Hope someone got that reference. Anyway this is an extension to the story. I don't know why I keep turning my oneshots into multi-chapter stories but here I am. So in this story Leo crashes his own funeral… literally. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus are property of Rick Riordan, i.e. not me.

* * *

 _Jason's POV_

When Jason woke up on that coach with Leo and Piper next to him and no memory of who they were or indeed who he was, Jason wasn't overly concerned with Leo. At the time Leo claimed to be his best friend but Jason didn't really care, he was more preoccupied with the case of amnesia he had developed. Well, that and the venti attacking them. But now as he sat amongst his friends staring into the funeral pyre he could only think of what a great friend Leo had been and how bad a friend he was.

Many people seemed to think that Jason was some kind of hero and that he should be looked up to. But as far as he was concerned there was nothing about him that should be admired. He replayed the prophecy over and over in his mind ' _To storm or fire the world must fall'_. It should have been him. It was storm _or_ fire and Jason let it be fire. He should have just made it storm. Leo didn't deserve to die. He was more than just comic relief, he was the glue that held them together and kept their spirits high when they faced impossible odds. He wanted his friend back. It was Pipers turn to go and read out a small speech she had prepared for Leo by the flame.

"I've known Leo longer than anyone here" she began, sniffling "he wasn't like the other kids at the wilderness school. He didn't make fun of me like the popular girls did or try and hit on me like Dylan did, he treated me like an equal. Leo was one of the best friends I've ever had and my gods I'm gonna miss him" she finished sitting back down with tears streaming down her cheeks. Jason put his arm around her. This was a pain they could all relate to.

Jason got up to go and make his speech when all of a sudden there was a flash as something crashed straight into the fire.

 _Leo's POV_

Apparently brakes really weren't Leo's thing because he was coming in for crash landing 3.0 on the back of Festus, straight into camp Half-Blood. Leo would have liked to have said that he didn't scream as they hurtled towards the Gaia-free Earth but as Calypso would remind him of (mercilessly) later, it wasn't true.

They collided right into some kind of bonfire in a puff of smoke. Leo slowly pulled himself up off of the ground groaning.

"Right. That's it. I'm installing a parachute next time" he complained dusting himself off. He had a few cuts a bruises but nothing the Apollo cabin couldn't sort out.

"Calypso, you alright?" he asked realising that he couldn't see her in the immediate area around him.

"Over here." Leo saw her on the ground with her leg stuck underneath Festus' tail which was itself stuck in the wood that was being burned on the bonfire. Leo summoned some fire and incinerated the wood so that Festus could move his tail, setting Calypso free. He offered his hand which she gladly accepted pulling her up.

The smoke and dust began to clear revealing a crowd of shocked campers staring at the scene in front of them.

"Sorry I destroyed your bonfire" Leo apologised. What was the point in building a bonfire anyway, when they have a perfectly good magical camp fire. Chiron stepped forward towards the wreckage.

"That wasn't a bonfire, Leo, it was a funeral pyre" he explained calmly. Well that answered his question. Leo suddenly felt extremely guilty. If there was one thing you didn't do it was blow up a funeral.

"Oh…" he said staring at his feet. He should have realised there would have been casualties. Defeating Gaia had to come at a cost and unfortunately that cost was the lives of half-bloods.

"You don't understand. It wasn't just a funeral, it was _your_ funeral" a voice behind him said.

Leo turned around to see Hazel staring at him wide eyed with the rest of the 7 behind her. Apart from the looks of surprise written across their faces they hadn't changed a bit. Leo couldn't help but grin. He'd done it. Saved the world, got the girl and returned home victorious.

"Don't count me out just yet" he joked smirking. The looks of surprise were slowly being replaced by smiles and laughter. The seven of the prophecy beamed and ran towards Leo.

"How in Hades are you alive!" Jason asked smiling broadly at his friend.

"Little bit of luck, little bit of skill and mostly a metal dragon with a magic cure death potion" Leo replied smirking. They're reactions were priceless.

"You tricked me!" Piper complained whacking him on the arm, trying (and failing) to be angry at him.

"Would you have let me take it otherwise?"

"No bu-"

"I rest my case" he said wiping his hands together.

"Ahem" a female voice coughed from behind.

"How could I forget? Guys, this is Calypso" he said moving over to Calypso and gesturing to her with his hands.

"Leo has told me much about you all" Calypso said smiling nervously.

"I doubt it's as much as he told us about you" Hazel mocked smirking at Leo.

"Is that so?" Calypso asked smiling slyly at the repair boy to her side who was now blushing.

"Calypso" a familiar voice said.

 _Calypso's POV_

"Hello Percy" she responded smiling as Percy stared at her wide eyed.

Despite everything she wasn't bitter towards the son of the sea god. At one point she resented him, primarily as a result of her feeling betrayed about the whole 'promise to set you free' thing. But after Leo had returned she realised that waiting a year or two more so she could meet him was completely worth it. Besides, what's two years compared to three millennia?

"Calypso I'm sorry" he started "I made the Gods promise to set you free but I didn't bother to even check if they had done it." It was obvious that Percy was feeling very guilty and she had a feeling it wasn't just about forgetting her.

"A promise on the Styx can't be broken, Percy, you knew it then and you know it now. You had no reason to believe that the gods wouldn't follow through. Maybe sending Leo was their way of freeing me." Percy didn't seem happy with that answer but he didn't protest any further.

-LINE BREAK-

They began to walk to the big house to get Leo and Calypso cleaned up after their crash landing as well as to hear what had happened to them. On the way there Piper came over and started talking to her.

"So you're the immortal island girl that stole my friend's heart?" Piper asked jokingly.

"That's me. Except I've lost my island now" she replied, blushing slightly.

"You should have seen his face when we found him at the café after he disappeared. He really missed you." Calypso's blush deepened.

"He was only on my island for a few weeks, he couldn't have missed me _that_ much"

"Well, did you miss him a lot? Piper retorted.

"I always miss heroes when they leave Ogygia" Calypso said evasively.

"Yes, but you only miss them because you fall in love with them and I know for a fact that Leo has fallen for you. Trust me, I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, this is kind of my thing" she said laughing.

Calypso couldn't help but smile. "If you say so." As cliché as it sounded Leo was different from the others. Calypso had hated him at first, but that was mainly due to the circumstances. Over time she slowly learnt more about him and became less hostile. In a weird way, their initial hatred made what they had feel so much more real. This wasn't love at first sight, this was a bond that had to be earned and built from the ground up. They weren't held together by some superficial attraction, but by a mutual emotional connection. Maybe that's what Calypso needed most in the end. She needed foundations.

* * *

Sorry if this took a while but I've been caught up starting year 12 (no idea what that is in America) so I haven't had as much free time. But don't take this the wrong way, there's plenty more to come from this dino riding son of a gun. However I may be writing some kataang stories soon rather than Percy Jackson, partially inspired by the upcoming release of the smoke and shadows avatar comic. Just stay tuned because there's plenty more to come. Lastly please let me know any ideas you have for any of my current stories or for a new one. I'm completely open to ideas. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!

Good Day.


	3. Curses

So here I am once more. Writing another chapter to the story that was initially going to be a oneshot. Destiny is a funny thing. Anyway, this chapter is essentially gonna tackle the issue Calypso's curse on Annabeth from down when they were in Tartarus. Honestly I wasn't really sure if I wanted to bring this up at all but I've come to the conclusion that as much as I don't like it this isn't something that can be avoided. Lastly a big shout-out to for beta reading the story for me, I think it really helped. you're awesome. Enough rambling. Are you sitting comfortably? Then let me begin...

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians is owned by Rick Riordan, as is Heroes of Olympus. I am not Rick Riordan and so therefore I don't own them.

* * *

It had been a week since Calypso and Leo had made their grand entrance and arrived at camp Half-Blood. Calypso was staying in the guest room at the big house until more permanent accommodation could be arranged. She spent a lot of her time down in bunker 9 with Leo, working on whatever nonsense he came up with, maybe they should just go the full nine miles and rename it Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto-Repair and Mechanical Monsters but she felt that the rest of the Hephaestus cabin might have some qualms about that. Today she was going to visit the stables. She enjoyed visiting the pegasi and it gave her some time by herself to think. When she entered today, however, she was not greeted with the usual scene of a dozen snoozing pegasi. Instead she saw Percy feeding a black pegasus some sugar cubes. He turned to see who came in but looked away awkwardly when he saw who it was.

"Good morning" he welcomed joylessly still looking at the winged horse as it gulped down another cube.

"Hi" she replied "what are you doing here?"

"Just feeding Blackjack, I owe him one after he helped Reyna prevent the war" Blackjack whinnied in agreement. "How about you? Why are you here?" he queried.

"I'm just visiting, it's nice to get away from the machines and hammers in bunker nine sometimes."

Percy still refused to face her, instead keeping focus on the hay stacked in the corner. There was something that seemed so distant about him, like there was something that his mind refused to let go off and was constantly bugging him.

"Ever since I got here you've been acting funny Percy, is this about leaving me on the island bec-"

"It's not that" he said somewhat sternly, now facing her expressionlessly.

"Then what is it?" she asked, a little impatient. Calypso couldn't recall ever doing anything to upset the son of Poseidon so what reason did he have to be agitated.

"You remember how we told you that Annabeth and I fell into Tartarus?"

"Gods how could I forget, no mortal should have to go through there" Calypso responded sympathetically.

"Well when we were down there we came across these monsters... _Arai_ "

"The Curses" she mumbled, her voice barely above a whisper as it dawned on her what happened to Percy, or Annabeth rather, down in Tartarus.

"I can understand you being angry at me Calypso, I really can. But Annabeth did nothing wrong" he said. He didn't seem angry or even bitter, Just sad. His eyes bored into hers asking, pleading almost _why, why did you do this?_ And she couldn't feel more ashamed. At the time it was such a little, meaningless thing, a whisper to the wind but now she was paying for her carelessness through guilt. Blackjack now seemed to be watching the two of them, probably trying to figure out what actually happened. Percy sighed.

"Look, Calypso. Can we just start again? We've both done things were not proud of and I think at this stage it would just be easier to leave it behind us" he proposed, trying for a weak smile and holding out his hand. Calypso knew that she didn't deserve a chance to start again but she knew better then to try and argue with Percy on this. She had a feeling that he wasn't going to change his mind.

"Okay" she accepted, shaking Percy's outstretched hand and returning his smile. With that, the air of awkwardness between them dissipated and they talked comfortably for the morning whilst tending to the pegasi.

For someone who had been under a curse for over three millennia, Calypso thought she knew the pain of a curse pretty well. But after seeing the pain that her curse had caused to another, she realised that sometimes the worst pain we can endure is watching our loved ones suffer.

One thing Calypso knew for sure: she was done playing with curses.

* * *

Sorry if this one was a little short, but this chapter was just about clearing the air between Percy and Calypso, I feel like the story couldn't really progress without this issue being addressed but it was too big a deal to just mention as a side note in the previous chapter. I hope you agree. As always feel free to praise or complain with a review because reading what you have to say is one of the best parts of making these things. That is all.

Good day.


	4. A New Dawn

Hello everyone, I hope you're having a great day. I have some news that you may not like. This is (probably) gonna be the last chapter of this story. I'm sorry but I feel like this is a good ending point and there are other things I would like to do. Please don't hate me. Now to the task at hand. This chapter is Calypso and Leo's farewell to camp Half-Blood as they set off to discover the world. Make sure your seatbelt is on because here we go.

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians are the property of Rick Riordan, as is Heroes of Olympus and contrary to popular belief I am not actually Rick Riordan.

* * *

All was well at camp Half-Blood. Campers harvested strawberries from the fields, satyrs chased nymphs around clumsily and of course the Hypnos cabin snored. But today was a very special day for Leo and Calypso because it marked the start of 'Leo and Calypso's super awesome world dragon trip supreme' as Leo had dubbed it. They were setting off to go and see all the things that Calypso had missed whilst she was stuck on Ogygia. Despite the fact Leo was leaving his friends behind he was incredibly excited (possibly the ADHD) about getting to show her the modern world and all its quirks.

The seven demigods of the prophecy stood atop the big hill, alongside Chiron, Festus, Rachel and a few other campers. Leo was dressed in the clothes that he had worn the day he was taken to camp Half-Blood, which Calypso had painstakingly rewoven, with the addition of some steampunk looking aviator goggles. Calypso still wore her jeans that she had made along with the white shirt as well as a chestnut brown jacket. They both had backpacks slung over their shoulders, holding equipment and supplies for their travels ahead.

"You sure you want to do this? It feels like you only just arrived and your leaving already" asked Piper with an edge of sadness to her voice.

"In all of our quests we never really got to stop and see the world. There was always some monster or god who decided to throw themselves at us. It'll be nice to see the sights without the pressure of an impending apocalypse weighing down on me" Leo replied as he fastened the saddle that he had made for Festus, sitting on bare metal wasn't the most comfortable experience.

"It also helps that I'll have a beautiful girl by my side the whole time" he added winking at Calypso who rolled her eyes, elbowing him gently and failing to stop the corners of her mouth from tugging up.

"You still want to go right?" Leo said, a little concerned as he turned to face Calypso.

"More than anything" she answered sincerely.

"Anything?" he pressed with an affectionate smile.

"Well maybe not one thing…" she said innocently "Let's just say it begins with 'L'."

"Where will you go?" queried Annabeth, causing both Leo and Calypso to jump, their faces tinted red.

"Who knows? New Orleans maybe? Florida? We'll see" Leo replied. In truth he hadn't really given it much thought. To be honest he was perfectly happy to let Calypso point the way. Gods knows she deserved it after being constricted to an area no bigger than a football field her entire life.

"Send me a postcard if you see any famous architecture" asked Annabeth.

"You got it"

"We're gonna miss you Leo" Jason said truthfully speaking up from his relative silence.

"Hey, let's not turn this into a funeral… again. I'm coming back" Leo insisted.

"Yeah, sorry" Jason laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Everyone then said their goodbyes to the pair individually, wishing them luck on their journey. They climbed aboard the metal dragon. Calypso's wrapped her arms around Leo's waist he couldn't help but grin.

"You take care of her Leo" Percy said earnestly.

"I'm not sure I need to" he admitted, smiling at the girl behind him who just smiled back.

"You ready, Sunshine?" Leo asked looking forward into the sky.

"Whenever you are."

With that, Festus took off beating his enormous bronze wings as they ascended. They waved down at the campers as they slowly shrank in size before turning their gaze to the horizon. The world suddenly felt so large and tangible. So many things to do and places to see. They had a whole world to explore.

Time to get started.

* * *

Good? Yes, no? Let me know (rhyme not intended)! All reviewers are awesome. Hope we have some A:TLA fans in the house because my next story might just so happen to be in that domain. Anyways, adios amigos!

Good day.


End file.
